1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic industry, lightweight, small, fast, and high performance electronic products are provided at low prices. According to the trend of such electronic industry, a semiconductor device technique for implementing a plurality of semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages as one package emerges. Various studies are required for improving the reliability of such semiconductor devices.